zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 34
'The Capital Ablaze' The Capital Ablaze is the thirty-fourth episode from the animated series Zoids: Chaotic Century based on TOMY's and Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode opens up showing Rudolph together with Viola in her Storm Sworder. Rudolph thanks her for saving him, but their conversation is shortly interrupted by 5 Black Redlers headed by Ralph. Rosso offers to take care of them, while Viola and Rudolph move on ahead. Rudolph realizes how happy he is that the two are still alive as Viola's Storm Sworder speeds on ahead. Rosso launches the missiles of his Storm Sworder, wiping out most of the Redlers, then contacts Herman, saying that he's certain that Prozen is aiming to take control of the Guylos Empire. Herman advances towards Guygalos with the Republican army behind him, consisting of several Gordos, Command Wolves, Cannon Tortoise, and Shield Ligers. O'Connell informs him that the Gojulas unit has been delayed. Moonbay addresses Prime Minister Homaleff, asking how they will be able to escape Lieutenant Hardin and her unit blocking their path. Hardin notices the Republican army advancing over the nearest hill. Homaleff looks relieved upon seeing the support he requested from President Camford. Herman gives the command for all Zoids to open fire. Hardin's Rev Raptor unit is hit with the barrage and destroyed, along with the three Dark Horns accompanying her Iron Kong. She is advised to retreat, but refuses to do so. Her Iron Kong is then hit and destroyed, killing her in the blast. In Guygalos, Prozen addresses the citizens, rallying up the crowd. Ralph chases Rosso, firing upon the Storm Sworder. Rosso is able to maneuver behind the Redler again, and then take it out his blades, saying that Ralph should learn to pilot a Zoid with his spirit, not rely on merely its abilities. Prozen continues his speech, further bad-mouthing the Republicans. He then introduces his Death Saurer, which fires its Charged Particle Cannon across the city and towards the advancing Republican forces, wiping out a line of Shield Ligers. Prozen goes on to explain to the citizens of the Empire that they have acquired the greatest power ever known to Planet Zi. Viola's Storm Sworder arrives, interrupting him. Rudolph tells him to stop, but Prozen says he's too late--and hold's up the Ring of Guylos to prove it, announcing that he is the new Emperor now. Rudolph says he doesn't care about that, but requests that Prozen stop involving the people in all of his wars. The Death Saurer advances foreword. Immediately after, Schubaltz approaches in his Iron Kong SS, telling Prozen that the truth's finally been revealed--Prozen isn't fighting for the Empire, but for the purpose of destruction. Prozen fires the missiles from the Death Saurer's tail compartment to bombard Schubaltz's squadron, claiming that this is the best way to demonstrate power. Prozen goes on to say that only the one with the most power should be the rightful ruler. Schubaltz calls him a monster, realizing there's no way to reason with him anymore. Rudolph watches as Prozen's Death Saurer advances, repeatedly firing its Charged Particle Cannon into the city. Rosso and Viola, in their Storm Sworders, fly up from behind, launching their missiles at the Death Saurer. However, the attack is futile, and the Death Saurer uses its Linear Laser Guns to shoot them down. Herman arrives with the Republican army, ordering them to fire a constant barrage at the Death Saurer. They succeed only in destroying the armor on top of the Death Saurer's head, which in return begins to shoot at Moonbay's Gustav. Just in time, Van's Blade Liger jumps in the way, deploying its shield to protect her. Van charges the Death Saurer, but is swatted away by a blow from its tail. Prozen tells Van that he's seen those moves before when he defeated his father. Van becomes furious. Prozen goes on to explain that several years ago, when receiving information about a black Organoid (which turned out to be Shadow) that was seen near a village, he dispatched the 3rd Division of the Imperial army there. Prozen says that if Van's father had simply chosen not to fight, he wouldn't have perished. But Van says he won't quit--and Prozen asks him if he's planning on trying to use words to reason, just like his father did before him. Fiona warns Van that he has to stay focused for the sake of everyone on Planet Zi, because he's the only one who can defeat Prozen. Irvine fires a couple of shots at the Death Saurer to support him. Moonbay reminds him that he's got his friends here to help. Herman says he can't wait to see the next move from the "miracle boy," and Rudolph adds that they'll show Prozen what a true Zoid pilot can do. Fiona notes that Van was able to give everyone hope and encouragement. Prozen becomes irritated at this, and opens up the Death Saurer's missile compartment again to attack. The Zoids scatter and are able to dodge. However, the Death Saurer fires another Charged Particle Beam, wiping out another group of Shield Ligers. Moonbay is astounded, noticing that even though the Ligers set up their shields, the effort was completely useless. Van wonders how Prozen is able to pilot the Death Saurer (as he's standing on its shoulder, not sitting in the cockpit). Fiona explains that he isn't--he's possessed by the Death Saurer's evil consciousness. Dr. D becomes worried, saying that the Death Saurer seems to have no weak points, even though the armor is incomplete. He goes on to explain that in order to destroy the Death Saurer, they will have to target its Zoid Core, which seems to be deep in its heavily armored chest area. But they'll need a Zoid that has a blade strong enough to penetrate the armor, and fast enough to out-maneuver the Death Saurer. Van's Blade Liger fits both these conditions. Van's ready to give it a shot. Moonbay reminds him that if he gets hit by the Charged Particle Beam, its all over. Dr. D also adds that the Death Saurer, unlike the Geno Saurer, can freely alter the direction of the beam, and is able to fire multiple times in a row. Fiona points out that to keep the Death Saurer from firing its Charged Particle Beam, they can take out the Charged Particle Intake Fan located on its back. Rosso and Viola volunteer to stop the fan, but they'll need someone else to keep the Death Saurer from moving around. Irvine says that will be easy. Herman stops him, pointing out that the Command Wolf won't be able to hold up. He offers Irvine a Gojulas, since the unit finally made it. Rudolph says he'll provide support fire in the meantime. O'Connell tells all units of the Republican army to open fire again upon the Death Saurer. Schubaltz then instructs his units to do the same. Herman and Irvine advance in their Gojulas, planning to hold down the Death Saurer's legs. Rudolph comes forward as well, saying that he wants to help fight for his Empire. Prozen becomes annoyed again, and the Death Saurer opens up its missile compartment. However, Schubaltz orders his units to concentrate fire to this spot, stopping the attack. Herman's and Irvine's Gojulas each take a hold of one of the Death Saurer's legs, but are defeated by blows to the Gojulas' necks that severe the heads of the Zoids. Schubaltz then sacrifices the fist of his Iron Kong by jamming it into the Death Saurer's leg, rendering it unable to move. Viola approaches in her Storm Sworder, but is downed by a blow from the Death Saurer's tail. Rosso takes over and is able to jam the Charged Particle Intake Fan using his Storm Sworder's missiles. Van takes his chance, turning on the Blade Liger's boosters and charging the Death Saurer. Furious, Prozen asks the Death Saurer if it will let itself be beaten--in response, it tries to turn the fan. Soon after, the missiles fall away and the fan is able to function properly again, and Prozen gives the order to attack. Irvine tells Van to quit, but Van will not. He continues the attack, running straight into the Charged Particle Beam. The Blade Liger is able to survive the blast, repelling the Charged Particles with tiny electron impulse vibrations. Van blasts through the Death Saurer, destroying its Zoid Core. Prozen is consumed in the blast when the Death Saurer self-destructs. Rudolph's coronation ceremony finally takes place: Schubaltz, Rosso, Viola, Dr. D, President Camford, Herman, Moonbay, and Irvine all attend the celebration. However, Van and Fiona, along with Zeke, are missing, continuing their search for Zoid Eve. Elsewhere, the Blade Liger runs off into the sunset, bringing the episode to a close. Zoids *Storm Sworder *Redler *Gordos *Command Wolf *Shield Liger *Sabre Tiger *Gustav *Iron Kong *Dark Horn *Rev Raptor *Cannon Tortoise *Death Saurer *Blade Liger *Gojulas Trivia *The Death Saurer suffers major size discrepancy in this episode, with clips showing the Zoid at several different magnitudes. *The last word Prozen said is "Why". See also: Zoids: Chaotic Century Category:Chaotic Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime